


Praise Me (PraiseKink¡Kiba x Reader One Shots)

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: Kinktober2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Inuzuka Kiba, Dominate Me, F/M, Falling In Love, Fucking, Inuzuka Kiba as Alpha, Inuzuka Kiba on Top, Kink, Licking, Love at First Sight, Mating Bond, Nipple Licking, Nurturing, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Ravage Me, Reader Insert, Romance, SSC, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensual Play, Sex, Soul Bond, Vaginal Sex, XReader, denied love, fUCK ME, mate, pack bond, reader as sub, sensual domination, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Summary: More soft core than I had intended but I want to develop it into something more this depicts a praise kink paired with Sensual Domination that is tied directly to Kiba’s animal instincts of life mate and innate desire to protect his loved ones.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba & Reader, Inuzuka Kiba & You, Inuzuka Kiba/Reader, Inuzuka Kiba/You
Series: Kinktober2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977610
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Praise Me (PraiseKink¡Kiba x Reader One Shots)

It always started the same.

Kiba would walk through the front gates of the village, say his goodbyes to his team and then take off like a flash for $Name’s house. When he got there he took a few minutes to collect himself, he didn’t want to seem desperate or needy, before opening up her door which was always unlocked. Inside she would be sitting at the couch reading a book and he would come over and sit next to her, a “Yo” the only greeting he would give before plopping on the couch with his arms over the back.

She would sit up and bookmark her page before setting the book down on the coffee table in front of her and placing her hands in her lap before asking, “I take it the mission was a success?”

He would then make some remark about how easy it was before she would tease him about showing off and he would tell her what really happened. 

When he was done he would look into her eyes brimming with affection only seconds before she would say, “You are so amazing Ki. You did such a good job I am so proud of you.” Then she would ruffle his hair before slipping her hand under his chin to rub the soft skin at his throat and neck. 

He would sigh contentedly and his eyes would half close before he carefully fell on his side -one hand tucking up next to him so he could rest it at her waist while the other rested on the cushion next to him- and rolled on his back pillowing his head in her lap as she adjusted to a seated position perpendicular to him. 

They would sit there for an uncounted amount of time as she caressed his neck before sliding down to his chest and torso; the long slow strokes of her fingers caused a low contented growl to rumble in his chest. 

More time would go by and she would start to play with his hair with her free hand as her other hand that run over his torso slipped under his shirt to caress the bare skin; paying extra attention to the soft trail of hair that lead from his navel to the waistband of his pants. 

Here the growl would turn into a slight whine as her fingers played with his nipples and the waistband of his pants stimulating him in an entirely different way. 

“Such a good, gentle boy Ki. You take such good care of me. You make me feel so safe.” 

The sound of her voice as it praised him turned him on like nothing else. He craved her love, craved her affection and it was all he could think about the moment he headed he no matter where he was. So as her hand unfastened his pants and slipped underneath to tangle in the manicured hair around his groin he whimpered; his cock becoming engorged. Her fingers would just barely avoid touching it on purpose; he would turn his head towards her and nip at the underside of her breast before shifting completely on his side causing her hand to cup his entire length.

“$Name.” His voice would be breathy and primal.

“Yes my beloved guardian?” She would say knowing full well no answer needed to be given and that we was rapidly losing control. 

Squeezing his cock and balls at the base gently before praising him to almost bursting she would continue to stroke his ego and his length, “So proud, so attentive. You are such a good alpha. Just touching you like this makes me want you.”

His hand at her side would then slide up and under her shirt, shoving her bra and the rest of her clothes above her breast so he could lean up and take the succulent nipple in his mouth. The same nipple he knew in his heart would one day feed their young. 

“That feels so good Ki. Touch me more.” Her hand at his groin would then encircle his cock before beginning to stroke it with the intent to make him cum. 

Shifting enough that he could access her pants with both hands while not dislodging her grip on his cock, he began undoing the fastenings of her pants.

When they were successfully undone he would sit up and she would barely get them down her legs with one hand before his mouth was covering her soiled underwear from where she had leaked from their petting. 

Licking up and down the fabric blocking her pussy, he sucked and lapped at the covered flesh as he drank in the moans and pants that validated how good he made her feel. 

After a particularly sharp intake of breath Ki hooked a finger under her panties and pulled them aside before delving into her slit. As soon as his tongue hit her angered clit her nails would dig into his hair causing him to bare his teeth from a strange mixture of pain and pleasure.

Moaning she called out to him. “Ki. I need you so badly. You were gone too long. I needed all your heat, all of your possessiveness and the feel of

you dominating me.” 

Dominating. 

That was when the tables always turned and the good little boy she had tamed turned into the possessive Alpha that would take her mercilessly until her body shook with exhaustion and her mind fogged from the euphoria their love making always resulted in. 

Growling, demanding her submission, Kiba pulled off his shirt before yanking off his pants and baring his fangs so he could snap at her thighs, a gesture meant to instruct her to raise her legs. She did so quickly allowing him to pull off her panties before kneeling on the couch and mounting her as she wrapped her arms and legs around him; his arms supporting her hips so he could pull her onto him. 

Sheathing her was quick and he bottomed out easily; the feel of her nails on his back a carnal praise as the degree of pain she gave him mirrored the intense pleasure he gave her. 

Thrusting in and out with a demanding rhythm, Kiba would bite down on her neck at her most sensitive spot; his canines drawing a few drops of blood that he would lap off as she climaxed tasting her desire on a whole different level as her fluids washed over him.

But it was never really her fluids. 

And she was never really there. 

He was in his room coming down from a repeating wet dream that had begun to haunt even his waking moments as the girl he knew he was destined to love showered everyone other than him with the praise he so badly craved and could only experience in his dreams when she finally became his.


End file.
